Love Knows No Bounds
by Songosbabygirl801
Summary: Vampires and demons hated each other for centuries, That is until a cirtain vampire seems interested in a Panther demon that has walked into her territory. KagomeXSongo I dont own Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1

Hunger. A feeling deep inside my soul. I lick my sharp fangs as I run faster, two shadows directly behind me. I'm on the hunt for sustenance. For blood. I see a group of girls walking home from their evening classes. I smile and stop on the building right above them. If they happen to look up at us before we can strike all they would see are two shadows standing against the moon their faces hidden by lack of light. I sense my two friends behind me and I turn to face them.

Blare I had known sense I was changed into a vampire. She's drop dead gorgeous with long brown-red hair and breath taking dark green eyes. She had an athletic build of a woman who does all the sports invented in the world, yet she does not work out. Her heart shaped face is pale almost transparent, like most vampires. Blare has full lips that would put Angelina Jolie to shame. Blares Dark green eyes were on me now waiting impatiently for me to give the command to feed. I could tell she was starving. Blare acted and looked extremely sexy. She was wearing black skinny jeans, black/white chucks, and a plain black shirt that fit her very nicely.

My eyes parted from blare to rest on Kajirae, Who yawned tiredly. She has just been turned and is a flamboyant 'I don't want to hide it' lesbian. She had short raven black hair, cropped in the back and long in the front, a piece of hair over her left eye and two cartilage piercings in her left ear. Her eyes where silver. Bright silver that shined in the darkest night. She also had the same build as blare, well toned body, curves in all the right places. She was also pale, and wore loose fitting Dark blue cargo pants, a sleeveless shirt that said 'Naughty' and was grey with black stripes. She was wearing a Beanie with a visor on, flipped over so the visor was over her right ear.

She smirked at me and winked. She was a complete flirt, and 24/7 pervert, you couldn't say anything without her making an unnecessary comment about it. But blare put her 'in her place' by smacking her upside the head every time that happened. I stifled a giggle and focused on the mission.

"There is a group of girls down there that are walking through a park unattended, and no possible threat nearby. Grab who you want, But I get the one that slightly taller than the others, her blood calls to me."

Blare and Kajirae nodded and I flashed my fangs. We jumped down from the building and rushed at them, full vampire speed ready to strike. I tackled the girl that was my target and heard blare and Kajirae stop suddenly. I became distracted and ran right into the girl I was targeted on. She and I fell over and I was greeted with Brownish yellow eyes filled with surprise. My own blue and silver eyes widened in surprise. I sat half on her my arms on both sides of her head. I blinked and sniffed. Shit. Damn it to hell. She was a demon not a human. I looked away from her captivating eyes and saw cat ears on top of her head and cat like pupils. I quickly jumped off of her and crouched into a defensive stance ready to attack. Kajirae tilted her head and looked at me strange but I didn't care. Demons and vampires didn't mix. Centuries ago vampires started to feed on demons, gaining their strength and making them more powerful. Demons were furious about this so started killing vampires and so started a war between the species. Ever since then demons and vampires hated each other with a passion and usually when they cross each other's paths they kill each other.

Blare raised her eyebrow at me and I grumbled in frustration and got out of my fighting stance. Meanwhile the girl I ran into stood up and tilted her head in the cutest way possible confused as to what the fuck just happened. Her friends were glaring at us.

_Mmm, look at that one on the left…damn I want to just sink my fangs in her and just- _

_Kajirae! Shut the fuck up before I do something drastic_

_But she's just so god damn hot Blare…mmm…_

_Kajirae!_

_Both of you shut up! I can't think!_

_-Silence-_

_AND QUIT UNDRESSIN HER WITH YOUR EYES YOU PERV! _

Blare slapped Kajirae upside the head and she held her head and laughed sheepishly. We can telepath to each other. One of the many vampire traits. I walked up to the demon and sensed that he friends tensed up. I was a foot away from her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"You're in my territory Scum" I narrowed my eyes and glared. I saw a flicker of hurt in her eyes but it was quickly replaced by anger.

"I don't see your name on it" She said casually. She smirked at me.

_She's got a point you know._

_I don't care its vampire territory; demons shouldn't even be in it!_

_Calm down Kagome, She's probably lost. We should just let her go._

_Pft, she's going to get a mouthful of what I have to say first._

_I want a mouthful of something too…_

_Kajirae I swear to god…_

_I was just saying! Don't get your thong in a knot_

_What thong? Have you been in my wardrobe again?!_

_I don't know what you're talking about. _

_KAJIRAE!_

I rolled my eyes and focused on the smart talking demon. She was a panther demon I could tell by the marking on her cheek. Two black stripes, dark brown hair and brown eyes swirled with gold. My eyes went upwards and focused on two swirling ears alert and ready to pick up any dangerous sound. She had a black tail behind her and a strong masculine sort of tomboy build. Strong muscular arms, nice legs, and a flat stomach. She was wearing short shirts and a tank top that said Lesbian love. She was a out of the closet lesbian too. I smirked. Overall she was extremely attractive to me, and it was just adorable when she tilted her head when she was confused. I would have taken her as my minion if she wasn't a demon.

I got right up to her face and took her warm chin between my thumb and forefinger and looked at her. I noticed her two demo friends tensed up again.

"Kittens like you shouldn't wander into vampire territory, you know the saying…curiosity killed the cat"

I then nipped her nose not hard, just to find out if she was attracted to me. She blushed and wrinkled her nose.

"I-I'm sorry, It won't happen again."

"Good kitten" I patted her head and heard her growl. I laughed and stepped back.

"Let's go guys" I was just about to jump up to the building overlooking the park when the kitten said something.

"Wait! What's your name? Mines Songo." She said nervously. She was actually trying to make amends with me. How cute.

"Kagome kitten, don't forget it" I winked at her and took off for the building watching her form and her friends fade away to dots.

_Kagome_

_Yes._

_What the fuck was that?!_

_What was what?_

_You were flirting with her._

_He he Kagome has a new play thing_

_Hardly, I don't know what you guys are getting at. I was just warning her that she crossed into our territory._

_Yeah yeah, can we go home? I'm down with just grabbing some blood from our fridge._

_We're heading there._

_Can I sleep with you Blare? I'll be gentle. _

Kajirae make a seductive little growl noise earning her a smack that almost made her lose her balance.

_Oooo I like them feisty_

_Keep it up Kaj, Just provoke me more and see what happens_

_You can't kill me babe_

_That's right 'babe' but I can bolt your coffin with a silver lock so you can't come out and bed for my forgiveness._

_Damn…_

I could hear blare giggling behind me and I smiled. Same 'Old Kaj. We went to our old rundown apartment that was in the middle of our territory. It smelled of smoke and a musty smell from the leak in our roof. It was a pretty shabby place. The wallpaper was peeling the kitchen dining room and living room was all one square. There were two bedrooms near the back of the apartment that weren't much better than the front. The kitchen held unused appliances, because vampires needed nothing but pure blood. We stocked that in the fridge. We vampires were the ones that came up with blood banks, for ourselves but also t save humans who probably will get attacked by a vampire right after they get a transfusion.

I watched as Blare walked to the fridge and threw a packet of blood at me. Blood type O. My favorite. I plopped down on the couch and Kajirae did the same after Blare threw a packet to her. Kajirae yawned and ripped the packet like a human would open a bag of chips with their teeth. I saw her chug it down and throw the bloody empty bag behind her into the trash bin. I licked my lips at her and she grabbed my hand and sat me in her lap and started sucking on my neck making me groan.

"Hey! Do that in your coffin! I don't want to hear that going on."

Kaj smirked at me and carried me bridal style to my coffin. Kajirae and I have a thing going. We're both lonely so we have fun with each other; we don't love each other we just need to relieve some stress sometimes. She laid me down inside my coffin and then lay on top of me. I kissed her and she kissed me back and laid her head on my chest ready to rest threw the light time and sun. I racked my hands through her hair and rested myself. I heard Blare muttering about crazy lesbians before I heard her go into her coffin. Crazy indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

A pile of warm bodies were stacked on a comfy bed, the sunlight shining through the window. The pile consisted of 3 demons all conked out from a long late night. The pile stirred to reveal a brunette with mad bed hair and wrinkled clothes. She yawned and stretched like a cat would, butt high in the air before she waltzed out of the bed and drug her feet to the bathroom. She flicked her black tail as she went working out the kinks in it from sleeping weird. Songo's ears swiveled taking in the sounds of her friends breathing. She shook her head and started the shower. She got all the condiments to prepare her for the shower, Flattened her ears so she wouldn't get water in them, shed her PJ's and stepped into the warm stream of water.

Her mind instantly went to the vampire that literally ran into her the other night. She worked on auto pilot lathering her body with soap, remembering how Kagome had felt on top of her. It felt...Nice. She blushed and instantly through the absurd idea from her head knowing from her heritage, that demons and vampires don't mix. She growled in irritation from her inner thoughts and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She walked into the step in closet and put on some Black baggy sweats a white sleeveless shirt and a winters cap with a visor on it. She had to hide the fact that she was a demon from mortals or they would totally freak out. She hated covering her ears. She sighed and went back to the bed to find her two friends still sleeping soundly.

She smiled and gently shook Ayame. She was a wolf demon and was daughter to a pack that was well known. She had red hair the color of fire itself and the most stunning green eyes you've ever seen. She was well built, she runs every day, and has a white tail behind her which was currently swinging in content. Her skin was a milky white and went well with her hair and eyes. She was a full blooded demon and had pointy ears.

Ayame growled and turned away from Songo.

"Ugh, one more minute." She groaned and curled up. Songo grinned and gently blew in Ayame's ear making her growl at the unwanted intrusion. Songo held back a giggle. She then rubbed behind Ayame's ear on her sensitive spot and Ayame's leg started twitching and she grunted. Making Songo burst out laughing. Ayame bolted up hair in disarray and eyes wide.

" What the hell?!" She took one look at the laughing Songo and narrowed her eyes.

"God Songo what gives? I was having such a wonderful dream." She muttered voice still husky from sleep.

"It's time to get up." She smiled a toothy grin at Ayame. Ayame just rolled her eyes.

"What the hell for?" Ayame asked while she noticed she was in the tight embrace of her friend who was still sleeping. She looked down at her before raising an eyebrow and flicking her, rather harshly on the ear making her yelp in surprise.

" Oww!" She growled sending death glares at the smirking Ayame.

Rin was a fox demon. she had dark ebon hair and was a little younger than Songo and Ayame. she was about 12, short, but there wasn't anything cuter than her. Everyone that sees her they comment on how cute she looks and how she has big hazel doe eyes that changed colors all the time. she had tan skin, an athletic body, and was also a full blooded demon. She had a long foxes tail behind her and pointed ears. She cocked her head to the side and looked at Ayame thoughtfully.

"You look like crap." She stated simply swishing her tail.

Songo was having a fit of giggles as Ayame stared daggers at Rin who merely smiled unaffected.

" Your one to talk Songo! You look like you're about to go to the disco with that fro." Ayame laughed as Songo suddenly stopped laughing. Rin smiled and went to Songo sitting in her lap. Songo smiled and rubbed the sensitive spot on her ears making her growl in content. Rin always thought of Songo as a younger sister. She always looked up to her and tried to be touch like Songo.

" You guys take a shower, were going to go out tonight." Songo said while still petting Rin.

" I'll go first, But where are we going Songo? Its almost 3." Ayame said while she started walking to the bathroom.

" Back into vampire territory." Songo stated as it was just shopping for new clothes.

Ayame stopped dead in her tracks. and twirled around to look Songo in the eye. Songo returned the burning gaze letting Ayame know she was serious.

" Holy shit! are you out of your mind! Do you want to end up on the curb with our blood sucked out!?" Ayame practically yelled which made Rin and Songo wince.

" I want to go. I don't give a crap about vampire territory, they have everything. they could share! And please watch your mouth around Rin I don't want her to start cussing." Songo said with a frown.

To say Songo was a badass that was adrenaline junky was an understatement. she loved pushing past eh limits and seeing how far she could go before she got into serious, even life threatening trouble.

" Put you heard Kagome last night! Next time were caught over there she's going to **kill **us!" Ayame went into the bathroom and left the door open a crack so she can still have a conversation with Songo.

" Then we won't get caught, now will we?" Songo smirked. Rin smiled happily. Ayame sighed and started the shower.

Songo picked up Rin and looked at her.

" Hun you can't go tonight, It's too dangerous." Rin's face dropped and he tail went limp.

"But I want to be with you song, I want to be badass like you!" She said innocently.

Songo smiled at this. Rin looked up to her so much it was hard to say no to the cute girl. Songo tilted her head in thought. it would be too dangerous. She didn't want to lose her sis.

" I'm sorry Rin but it's too dangerous, maybe you can invite Shippo over and you can hang out with him." I smirked at the blush on her cheeks. Any idiot could tell she liked Shippo. He was a fox demon just like her and was very handsome for a 13 year old. He lived with his parents Inuyasha and Kikyo. She swished her tail as she thought about the trade. get killed. Or Shippo. Cute handsome, sexy Shippo. Fuck getting killed!

" Ok, But only if you let him stay past 10!" She said putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

Songo grimaced at that thought. If she smelled anything wrong with Rin when she got back lord help her...

" Ok but if one hair is misplaced on your head I'll kill him." Songo said while frowning.

"Ok whatever onee." Rin said and walked into the TV room to watch something while Ayame showered.

Songo went over to the phone and called Shippo he said he'd be there in 20 minutes. Damn that was fast. Songo pounded on the bathroom door.

" Hurry the hell up! Rin needs to take a shower and Shippo is going to be her in 20 minutes!" Songo heard muffled curses and seconds later Ayame stepped out of the shower in a towel. She sauntered over to her dresser and found a pink tight fitting shirt and Some dark blue faded jeans. She sat down by Rin who was spacing out on the couch.

"Hey pup you can go shower now." Said Ayame to Rin.

Rin growled irritated that she was called a pup. She was almost a teenager! She wasn't no drooling baby!

"FU" She stated and started walking towards the shower not seeing the stunned look on Ayame's face.

Songo shook her head. Good lord.

* * *

Songo and Ayame walked out of their apartment at 5:30. It was already starting to become dark because of winter so they hurried to their destination. Ayame stretched and sniffed the 'great smelling air' of New York. Songo didn't like the fact that you couldn't see the starts 90% of the time because of the street lights. Songo used her demon speed to quickly get to the vampires territory before dark. Secretly she only wanted to go into the territory to get into trouble again with Kagome. To flirt with the beautiful vampire, maybe make some smartass comments and see Kagome pissed. Maybe she'll do something daring. Her body tingled at the thought. She smirked and continued on her way, Ayame hot on her heels.

When they reached the territory it was already long past dark and it was a little chilly. Songo stepped into the park were they first encountered Kagome and walked around the park looking for her. After the 5th lap around the park Ayame got irritated.

" Why the fuck are we in the park were we got attacked! it's almost as if you want her to find us!" Songo looked away and Ayame raised an eyebrow.

" You like her don't you." it wasn't a question it was a statement.

Songo blushed. Ayame smirked.

" I should of known. always attracted to badass women. Why can't you be attracted to nice 'I don't want to get in trouble ever' girls. god you're so weird."

" Blame my mother, Now shut up! I think I hear something."

Ayame suddenly stiffened and went completely pale as a 3 figures in the shadows approached us from behind, with glowing red eyes.

* * *

Author's note: Uh oh a cliffy! hehe I'm sorry I couldn't help myself. anyways thanks so much for my 4 reviews I appreciate it a lot. I would love to get some more review tell me what you think. next chapter is full of action and a little fluff between Kagome and Songo! Until next time =)


	3. Chapter 3

Songo's heart literally went into her throat. They were vampires, and by the looks of it, one of them was the clan leader of the territory. He has dark brown hair, and eyes like blood, he was extremely pale for a vampire, almost transparent. He grinned at them showing his pointed fangs. The two other vampires with him were supposedly crones of his.

The one on his left had white hair and pitch black eyes that seemed endless. she was no more than a child. She held a mirror and didn't look like she was looking at anything in particular. She was also pale and was wearing a white dress.

The vampire on the leader's right had her hip popped out and looked extremely bored. She had dark brown hair also, and the most beautiful eyes Songo had seen on a vampire (Minus Kagome). They were red, with swirls of brown in them and a pinch of yellow. She was older, about in her late 20's and held a fan in her red painted finger nail hands.

Songo was faintly aware that Ayame took a couple steps back. Her eyes were glued on the leader of the territory. Everything about him radiated off as bad news for Ayame and her. He also looked extremely powerful.

"Well well, Look what has wandered into our territory."

The leader said smiling and taking a step closer to the pair, earning a mirror step back from them.

"What brings you to our home? There must be a reason, ne?"

The two vampires in the back had their eyes on them. Songo noticed that there was something in them this time. Hunger.

"W- we were just exploring, we didn't know it was vampire territory or we would have turned back long ago."

Songo explained feebly. Trying in vain to not sound scared. Ayame whimpered behind her.

" Is that so? Well we vampires have a skill, sort of new in terms. it's called mind reading. And your mind my dear, says otherwise."

He smiled his deadly smile, slightly tilting his head. His eyes too read hunger.

Songo didnt know what to do. She was scared out of her mind. She wished Kagome would come and save her. But that chance is 1 in a million. She sighed. How was she going to get Ayame and herself out of this?

"Kajirae! Blare! I'm going out, I have to feed soon and I don't feel like drinking that shit in the fridge you call blood."

Kagome felt cramped during the day. she couldn't go outside for fear of dying so she had to stay inside with the perverted Kajirae and blare. God help her if she heard another perverted comment from Kajirae... She frowned and opened the door into the night air. She sniffed the air for a food source, anything to give her enough blood to last her the rest of the night. She instantly found it. A smirk crossed her face as she sped off into the cool night air.

Her nose led her to an ally way, where a couple of bums were sleeping on thin blanket sheets. By the park she was at the night before.

_Not my favorite type of blood, but it will have to do for now._

She went into the shadows her eyes turning red with the air of hunger, her fangs growing. she crept closer to the unaware homeless. Then she heard voices. She was confused, she dropped her attention completely from her food source and jumped up on top of the ally way to look where the voices were coming from. She recognized one of them, and she absolutely knew the other one dread coming into her heart.

_Naraku._

But the other voice was feminine...She could of sworn she heard it before. Maybe Last night? Her heart dropped.

_Shit. Songo._

She looked on at the 5 shadows down at the park. Songo was with Naraku. And Naraku was probably hungry. Shit! were all demons this fucking stupid! She snarled and started high tailing it to the park, in hopes to save her...her enemy.

Songo flattened her ears. and broke eye contact with the leader.

"So it is true then. You've been here before. Ne? With one of my children. Kagome is it?"

Songo flinched. and clenched her fists in rage and sadness.

"Ah, well you know what happens to mongrels who wander into my territory?"

Naraku stepped up to Songo and put his thumb and his pointer finger and gently lifted her head up to look him in the eyes.

" We kill them, In the most horrible way."

He smiled.

Kagome raced to the park and hid behind a tree a few feet from the scene before her. Naraku was going to kill Songo and Ayame. Should she let him? _No, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I knew I could of saved them._

But would she be able to face Songo? Songo. That damn demon has been on my mind ever since I met her. Those beautiful eyes...those Kawaii ears...that body...Good lord. Kagome shook her head and suppressed a growl. Apparently hormones didn't go with the vampire transformation. She sighed and started walking towards Naraku and Songo and Ayame.

Songo whimpered. She was going to die. And on top of that she was going to bring Ayame with her. Who will take care of Rin after she's gone? She felt a tear run down her cheek. Dammit. Dammit all.

"There is no reason to cry my dear, I will make it fast. but only if you say you're a lowly haynou Whore who doesn't know when to quit." He smiled and waited.

Songo couldn't say that. She was proud of her heritage.

"No."

Naraku hand blurred as he slapped Songo. Hard. she fell onto the ground and growled.

"You bastard."

He only smiled and walked closer to her.

"Naraku."

Songo turned towards the new voice and her heart leapt. It was Kagome!

"Ah Kagome, What a pleasure it is to see you."

Kagome fake smiled.

"It's good to see you too Naraku." She nodded towards him in greeting.

"So what brings you here?" Naraku said casually.

" I was out for dinner, and I was tracking this demon and her friend for a second course, I've fed from her last night, or was going to before I changed my mind."

"Ah. That makes sense. So are you going to feed from them now?"

"Not yet. I would like to feed in a more...private place. preferably my apartment so I can share."

Kagome hoped Naraku couldnt tell she was lying. She blocked all her mind so that wouldnt give her away.

Naraku nodded.

"Alright. Just make sure you kill them so they don't wander into our territory again. Or you will be held responsible. And you will be put to death. for good."

He walked forwards and kissed Kagome's cheek. He waved to his crones and vanished into the night.

Kagome was so relived she dropped to her knees.

_Fuck that was close. one more minute and she wouldn't be here..._

"K-Kagome?"

That sweet almost innocent voice.

Kagome grunted as a response.

"Are you really going...to-to.."

"No. I just said that."

Kagome stood up and turned to face Songo and Ayame. Songo looked like she was deeply sorry for the trouble she made. Ayame just stared in awe and appreciativeness. Kagome walked over to Songo and helped her up holding her steady since she was a little wobbly. Kagome noticed that there was a trickle of blood in the corner of her mouth. Kagome fought the urge to lick it off, but instead used her thump to gently wipe it away. Songo blushed and Kagome smiled.

_So cute..._

_So beautiful..._

"You guys going to make goo goo eyes at each other all night or are we going to get the hell out of here?"

Apparently Ayame was back to speed.

"Yeah yeah, So where are we going Kagome?"

"To my apartment, of course."

Songo's heart leapt.

"What about Rin Songo?"

"Kohaku will take care of her for the night."

"Wow you actually trust that dude?"

Songo shrugged.

Kagome took Songo's hand.

"Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the apartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kajirae you better stop it! I'm not a lesbian! I swear to god if you come closer!"

Blare was backing up into the wall from an advancing Kajirae. Kajirae and her were playing truth and dare and Kajirae dared her to kiss her so of course she had to comply. Only blare wasn't gay so she uprooted a bunch of excused until Kajirae finally was fed up with it and started comming closer to her.

"But Blare, I dared you too, that means you have too, Ne? C'mon I know you want me." Kajirae smirked. She absolutely loved messing around with Blare, she was just too easy to fluster.

"No I don't! I - wait Kajirae! I cancel the dare, I'l do anything just not that!!"

Kajirae tilted her head in the most cute way possible. There was an expression of mock hurt on her face.

"You don't love me?"

"I do but I dont want to... too do that!"

"So you dont love me."

"I do."

"No you dont."

"Yes I do!"

"Then prove it."

"I will!"

Kajirae used her vampire speed to pin Blare against the wall. Kajirae knew she had won, she smirked in triumph.

"Then kiss me. It was the dare."

Kajirae whispered. She leaned her head in.

Blare leaned her head in.

Their lips met.

And the door opened.

Kagome walked up to her apartment and instantly noticed something was amiss.

"What the fuck."

"What's wrong."

"Blare and Kajirae."

Kagome smirked.

"This should be priceless."

Kagome chuckled and opened the door.

Just as she confirmed Kajirae had Blare tight against a wall and they were kissing! And it looked like Blare was enjoying it.

Kagome cleared her thoat.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Kajirae broke the kiss and grinned a lopsided grin showing her fangs.

Blare on the other hand was freaking out.

"Fuck!"

Kagome bit her lip hard to keep from laughing.

"Um...she dared me to kiss her and and..."

Blare looked behind her and nearly died. Songo! and that one chick? Aww fucking hell.

Kajirae still smirking went and sat on the couch her hands behind her head and staring in amusement at Blare.

"I dared her to kiss me. And wouldn't do it so I sorta had to force her, but it looks like it didn't take much."

Kajirae winked at blare and blare groaned.

Kagome on the other hand couldn't hold it in she burst into giggles and was holding her stomach.

"You of all people Blare! The non lesbian! HA!"

Kajirae grin grew tenfold.

Songo chuckled from behind Kagome. she thought it was hilarious! the look on blares face was priceless. She turned towards Ayame and smirked. Ayame was too busy checking out Kajirae to pay attention.

_Well well well._

Kagome eventually stopped laughing, much to Blares relief and sat on the couch next to the still smirking Kajirae.

"You're such an animal Kaj."

Kagome said giggling.

"I can't help it if everyone falls for me, I mean I am sexy."

Kajirae smirked while Kagome giggled. Kajirae tilted her head and looked at Ayame who had her eyes glued to her. Kajirae smiled and winked.

Ayame bushed and looked away.

"Are you guys done with truth or dare?" Kagome asked.

"Eh, yeah I was getting bored, Blare over here was being a pussy, no offense Songo, and would only do truth."

Songo snorted.

"Hey! I did dare once! But you…I swear to god Kaj, you evil little-"

"Shall we eat?" Kagome cut in glaring at Blare.

"You mean you eat things other han blood?!" Ayame rudely stated surprise all over her face.

Kagome blinked and Kajirae started laughing.

"We wish, that was gone with the transformation sadly." Kajirae said tilting her head again at Ayame who was once again staring at her.

" You can sit by me if you want Ayame, I don't bite, much."

Kajirae smiled at Ayame who blushed and started walking towards Kajirae and sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"Kagome, she's scared of me." Kajirae said and faked being hurt by Ayame actions.

Kagome smirked.

" I don't blame her."

Songo giggled while Kajirae pouted.

"So dinner, um…what do you guys like, we can go get some real food for you, I don't think demons fancy blood like us."

"Oh we ate before we came here its ok, but thank you for the hospitality." Songo said smiling at Kagome.

"No problem." Kagome muttered.

"Aww is Kagome embarrassed? That's rare kudos to you Songo!"

Kagome blushed as well Songo.

"They're so cute."

Kajirae yawned .

"It's almost dawn Kagome."

Kagome growled.

"Songo, Ayame, you can have my bed, yes we sleep in beds,and i'll sleep on the couch."

Songo nodded.

"Hey kags."

"yes?"

"Can Ayame sleep with me?"

Kagome giggled and Ayame was red as a tomato.

"Its up to her."

"Ayame.."

Ayame looked at Kajirae and was taken aback by the love in her eyes.

"Will you sleep with me?"

Ayame blushed even redder.

Blare stomped over and smacked Kajirae.

"Fucking pervert!"

Songo smiled and started for Kagome's room followed by Ayame.

"We're beat. Thank you again for saving us…it means the world to me." Songo said sincerely looking right into Kagome's gorgeous eyes.

"y- yeah no problem…"

Kagome looked away and plopped down on the couch with Kajirae. Kajirae got up and grabbed some blankets.

"Goodnight to the beautiful Ayame." She nodded towards Ayame who giggled in response.

"Night Kagome."

"Night Songo."

Songo and Ayame walked into the room they were staying in.

In the room Songo's mind was on Kagome. She was interested, she could tell but something was holding her back. Was it the feud of the past? Those demons are vampires were never to come across each others path or be killed at once? Songo sighed, the past didn't matter to her, it's the past it's not the future, and things can change.

"Songo."

"Yes."

"I was so scared…"

Songo smelled tears and she instantly went to Ayame and hugged her saying comforting words to the distressed girl.

" I know, Im sorry I put you in danger. I won't do that ever again. I promise."

Ayame sniffled and let go of Songo who smiled at her.

Songo ruffled Ayame's hair and Ayame smiled.

"There's my girl. Fearless and brave and has a big mouth."

"Hey!"

Songo laughed and laid back down in Kagome's bed. It smelled just like her. God she was losing her snuggled closer to Kagome's pillow and couldn't help but start purring which earned a laughing fit from Ayame.

"She smells wonderful"

"Love sick puppy."

"You're one to talk!"

Ayame blushed.

"Exactly. That Kajirae is pretty hot huh."

Songo smirked at Ayame turned the other way in the bed to hide her blush.

"Yeah yeah lets just sleep."

"Night Ayame."

"Night Songo."

Sorry about not writing this chapter sooner I got really busy with things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the many more to come!


End file.
